Past lives
by snapbang
Summary: Summary: Takes place a few months after Redemption This story is about Dr. Director’s past
1. Chapter 1

Author: Snapbang

Title: Kim Possible In Past lives

Summary: Takes place a few months after Redemption

This story is about Dr.Directors Past

Warning: This story contains some strong language and explores mature themes, violence and death

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from Kim Possible belong to Disney and are used here without permission or profit.

Kim Possible in past lives

Chapter One

Ransom

6:30 a.m. -And the alarm was going off, Will Du woke up with a start then quickly turned it off. He then rolled over to see Shego still sound asleep or at least pretending to be asleep. He propped his head up on his elbow and was enjoying looking at her while she laid there he thought to himself that it all happened so fast; just a few short months ago she was an enemy of the state, now not only did they work together, but they were going to get married. Will thought that sometimes it all seemed like it was just a dream! If this was a dream he did not want to wake up. While he laid there watching her, his thoughts replayed the last few months and how his life has changed since she entered it. For one thing he didn't have to chase after her (she came to him willingly) and not as a criminal but as a lover. And what a lover she was, for someone with a reputation for being such a bad ass Shego was by far the most loving and giving person he has ever been involved with. She had stolen his heart and had giving him a new reason for living. She justified his belief in fighting the good fight and that everything works out in the end if you just believe. Just one look at her and he knew that without a shadow of a doubt he would love her, the rest of his life!

Shego slowly opened her eyes, and then stretched like a cat. Rolling over to see Will staring at her, she asked, "What are you starring at?"

"Oh nothing much, he replied just the most beautiful, loving and sexiest woman in the world," Shego smiled, giving him a quick kiss and then went to get up. Will grabbed her, pulling her back to him. With a giggle she slapped him, saying "What do you think you are doing? We have to get ready for work."

Will teasingly said "Not until we finish what we started last night!"

Shego looked deep into his eyes saying "Oh you are so bad." Then wrapping her arms around him and they made love.

10:30 a.m. - Will was in the director's office going over some paper work but was finding it very hard to concentrate. He thought to himself that if he knew there would be so much paper work being acting director he would have let Wade have the job. Shego walked in and plopped down in the chair in front of the desk, then put her feet up on it.

Looking up Will said, "Shego, get your feet off the desk, I don't want Betty getting back and find her desk all scratched up! She would probably start an investigation, then hang both of us by our thumbs." "Besides don't you have a class?"

Taking her feet down with a sigh and then saying "My next class is in 30 minutes and I am bored" answered Shego!

After a few seconds Shego asked "Will, why don't we just take off the rest of the day and go away for the weekend?"

Looking up at her he asked "How sweetheart, you know that I have to get this paper work done and I have a meeting at 12:30 that I can't get out of and you have a class at 1500 hours that you just can't cancel besides we don't have anywhere could we go."

"We could go to the Possibles lake front cabin; I'm sure that Anne would let us use it for the weekend. I know that they're going to Florida for a few days to see Nana." answered Shego.

"Okay" said Will, "but you still have a class so we still won't get away until after 1700 hours, but I like the cabin idea and we could go after work."

"Or" said Shego, "I could get Kimmy to teach the class for me; she'll be out of school by then."

"Let me get this straight, you're going to use their cabin and make Kimmy teach your class so we can go off and play! Oh you can still be very devious when you want to, can't you?" Thinking for a few seconds he said, "Okay you call Mrs. Possible and I'll call Dr. Director."

14:30 hours - Kim had just arrived at Global Justice when Shego found her and asked her to take the class for her because she had something she just had to do.

Kim asked, "So what's so important that I have to teach your class?"

"Well" said Shego, "I or we just need a little time to ourselves. You know, some down time so we can recharge our batteries, maybe have a little fun! Will you please take my last class" begged Shego as she tried her best to imitate Kim's puppy dog pout?

"Oh all right" said Kim, "But you owe me one and I will not let you forget it."

"Thank you" said Shego, "I won't I promise." As she started to back away, Kim asked "What class is it." Just as Shego turned to leave, she yelled back at Kim saying "Advanced Black Belt!"

"SHEGO," Kim yelled, "Thanks a lot; I'll get you for that," as Shego took off at a full run laughing.

Shego and Will were having a great day. It was one of those rare fall days that was just perfect. The sun was warm but not too hot and there was not a cloud in the sky! They were just walking along a deserted beach hand in hand like a couple of lovesick teenagers. Will was just pulling Shego in for a kiss when she froze in her tracks, starring at something behind him. Will turned around and saw a hover car approaching them at break neck speeds. As soon as the car slammed down, the door opened and Shego's brother Hego jumped out and ran to her looking very upset!

"What the hell Hego," Shego asked as he approached "How did you find me?"

"It's our brothers, they're missing and I can not find them anywhere!" Hego blurted out.

Shego gave a big sigh, asking "You're all upset because you can't find the kids; and you're cutting in on my weekend for that!"

"You don't understand! It's not just that I can't find them; it's that I can't sense them either!" he answered.

Shego looked hard at brother for a few seconds, then pulled out her communicator and called Wade.

"What's up Shego," asked Wade? "I thought that you and Will were off for the weekend?"

"We are but I need you to see if you can scan for my brother's Mego and the wego's; Hego seems to think that they're missing!"

"Okay" Wade responded, "But it will take awhile, I'll have to pull up their bio data. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Giving her a hug Will said, "I'm sure it's nothing they're just outplaying."

"No" answered Shego, "You don't understand! The five of us have a mental connection, we can feel each other's presence, and at first it was very hard to get use to we have since learned to control it so we're not in constant contact, but if we try we have always been able to sense how the others are feeling. If Hego can't sense them then something is wrong!"

The communicator beeped and Shego quickly answered it. Wade said "Sorry Shego, I can't locate them anywhere; it's like they've just vanished!"

Just then Kim beeped in on the communicator saying "Shego you need to get back to Global Justice right now!"

"I can't right now Kimmy, my brothers are missing and I have to find them. You will have to handle things there for a little while longer."

"No Shego, you need to get in here right now; it's about your brothers" Kim shot back.

A few minutes later Will, Shego and Hego walked into the directors' office finding Wade, Ron and Kim waiting for them. Kim said "Shego you better sit down!"

"Kimmy, I don't have time for games, just tell me what you know so I can get this straightened out" demanded Shego!

"Please sit down, because what I have to show you could be very upsetting!"

As Shego sat down Kim continued, "We just received this by special carrier about 30 minutes ago." Picking up a remote she turned on a VCR player and on the screen were the missing boys. All three of them looked like they had been beaten and were tied to hard steel chairs. Then a shadowy figure of a man stepped in front of the camera. When he spoke his voice sounded like a machine.

He said "Hello Global Justice; as you can see I have three members of the GO team. Even though they may look a little worse for wear, they are still very much alive! But that can change any second, because as you can see as the camera pans around the room it is packed with explosives set to go off if even a single windowpane is so much as cracked. In the envelope are my lists of demands. Now I realize that it will take some time to get everything that I'm asking for, but I am not a patient man. I will however give you until noon on Tuesday at that time; I will start to kill them one by one, starting with the tall one. You have my instructions; I suggest that you don't waste time trying to find them because if I so much as smell an agent I will just blow up this place, then find me another victim until my demands are met!" the tape went blank.

The room was silent until jumped up Shego then said; "I need to find them now! Kim you and Ron will have to run things until we get back!"

"Shego; I already put Global Justice on full alert and assigned this case as A1 priority and that means that every available agent will be responding." answered Kim.

"I can't wait" said Shego, "You heard him if he thinks that a Global Justice agent has found him he will kill them, I have to do this alone."

"No you don't Shego!" said Dr. Director from the doorway. "You're not going anywhere; and you are not going after anyone alone! And you are going to sit down and listen to us now!"

At the sound of Dr. Directors voice everybody in the room jumped and stood at attention, even Wade.

Then Kim asked, "Dr. Director what are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe with the president?"

"Didn't you call an A1 priority Kimberly? Do you think that I could go to parties when my friends and family are in trouble," she asked.

"No ma'am I just wasn't expecting you to just show up, I was going to call you and let you know what was going on" answered Kim.

"Kim A1 priority means that every available agent must respond and that includes me! So get away from behind my desk and let me get to work" ordered Dr. Director.

Kim stepped away from the desk; then Dr. Director turned to Shego saying "Young lady if you haven't learned by now that an attack on one Global Justice agent is an attack on all of us! And this is something that the whole organization takes very personal. So you will not go off half-cocked, or try anything unless you discuss it with me first! Do you understand me Shego?"

Shego sighed, her and shoulders slumped as then she sat back down saying "I'm sorry it's just that I'm so use to taking action and I don't want anything to happen to them, we just started to act like a family again."

"I know that" said Dr. Director, "But this is one time that cooler heads will prevail. So I want you to take Hego down to the records room and get him sworn in and then bring him back here so we can talk. Kim I'm assigning this case to Team Possible if that's ok with you."

"I wouldn't have any other way" answered Kim.

"Good I'm glad you feel that way, because Shego is team leader on this one with Team Impossible as back up."

Kim asked "But don't you think that I should be team leader since its Shego's brothers?"

"No, my orders stand and I want Wade analyzing what we have so far."

Wade said "We already started on that this tape is a copy; the original is in the lab and we already got lucky. We found some finger prints and hair in the envelope that the lab techs are already running a DNA scan on."

"All right everyone get moving, I want a report on my desk in thirty minutes so we can start forming an action plan" ordered Dr. Director.

As everyone stood to leave, Dr. Director asked Shego to stay behind for a moment. As soon as they were alone she walked up to Shego giving her a hug, saying "I know how you feel, but I need you to keep a cool head and trust us! This is not the first time this has happened to one of us here and it won't be the last time someone tries to use our families as leverage against us."

Tears welling up in Betty's eye as she started explained "A mob boss trying to get me to stop my investigation of him kidnapped my oldest daughter when I worked for the CIA. I could not save her in time, but he will never see the light of day again. From that day forward I vowed that any kidnapping of an agent's family member would receive my fullest attention and wrath!"

Shego looking at her friend saying "I didn't know, oh Betty I'm so sorry, please for give me for acting so rash."

Dr. Director gave Shego another hug then said "Forget it, just get your brother signed on and get back here so we can get to work."

Less than a half-hour later Shego and Hego were back in the director's office where Dr. Director was given them instructions. "Okay Hego, now that you're signed up, you work for Global Justice and that means that your sister is your supervisor. I'm assigning you to Team Possible for now and on this mission she is the team leader, so follow her instructions! Do you understand?"

Hego gave Shego a dirty look then said "Do I have a choice or am I stuck with her? It's not like we ever got along when we were on team GO."

Shego said "Kimmy, once told me that we always have a choice all you have to do is look for it! But Hego, all I'm asking is that you work with me on this for our brothers then you can be reassigned or go your separate ways, I promise I'll be nice."

Hego softened his stance saying 'Okay for now, and for the boys, but we were doing all right on our own so why would I want to work for Global Justice?"

Just then Kim stuck her head in the door saying "If you three can join us in the war room I might be able to answer that for you."

As they entered the war room Wade and Will Du were already there and Ron walked in a few seconds later. Wade started out by saying "We really got lucky with this one. The hair and fingerprints belong to this man. Putting a mans picture up on the wall screen then continued "His name is Hector Chives. He has a criminal record that dates back to when he was 10 years old but not for anything like this, mostly for petty crimes and one count of armed robbery."

Kim asked "Do you know him Shego?"

"No, what makes you think I would know him," Shego responded.

"I was just wondering if there was a connection because he lives in GO city" answered Kim.

Wade said "Getting on with my report, he is on parole and has to check in with his parole officer ever Monday at 10:00 a.m. and he hasn't missed a meeting yet."

"I have already talked to his parole officer said Dr. Director. We can pick him up there and bring him in for questioning."

Will asked "Do you think that is a wise move, why don't we just tail him and see if he leads us to the boys."

"Or" added Ron "We could tag him with one of those tracers that Wade put in me, and then we can use the satellite, he'll never know we're watching him."

"Good idea Ron" said Kim, "But how are we going to tag him without him knowing?"

"Oh" said Ron, "You just leave that part up to Will and me" as a wicked smile came across his face and with his evil little chuckle he added "In the meantime, send out a surveillance team to make sure that he keeps that appointment."

Ron and Will Du were waiting outside of Hectors parole office when he walked past them going inside. A few minutes later, Hector left and started walking down the ally when Will stepped out of the shadows in front of him blocking his way.

Looking angry at Will Hector threatened "Get out of my way punk or you're going to get hurt!"

Will just smiled saying "Not until you give me your wallet."

WHAT, you're mugging me! Nobody mugs me; I do the mugging Hector spat out as he pulled out his switchblade knife, and then started to advance on Will.

As Hector charged, Will jumped delivering a roundhouse kick to his head Hector crumbled to the ground and was out cold.

Ron walked up to Will saying "Remind me not to spar with you, okay!" Ron then removed Hectors wallet, then gave him the shot in the butt.

"What are you doing with his wallet" asked Will?

"This is supposed to look like a mugging, and if we don't take it he'll know that something is up! Besides I could use some cash to help pay for college" answered Ron.

Leaving Hector in the ally the guys hid themselves where they could watch until he woke up and stumbled away; then made sure that Wade had a lock on him before returning to Global Justice.

Back at Global Justice Ron was telling everyone about how Will knocked Hector out with one punch. Looking at Shego Will said "I guess that all the workouts that Shego and I have been doing has paid off."

Kim teasingly asked "Which workouts, the vertical or the horizontal ones?"

Will just smiled, then said "Well most of them start vertical but end horizontal."

Both teams were already in the war room when Wade and Dr. Director walked in and sat down. Dr. Director said "That little trick that Ron and Will pulled paid off big time!" She pressed a button and a satellite-produced image of the streets of Go city appeared and a red dot was moving slowly on the map.

Wade spoke up; "This is Hector as soon as he woke up from his nap. He entered that warehouse. That must be where the boys are being held."

Shego asked "What makes you think the boys are in there?"

"Watch what happens when he goes inside!" he answered "See he disappears!"

"So" asked Hego, "Once inside he's shielded right?"

"Yes" said Wade "But not with this tracker. It can send a signal though 100 feet of concert and if we lose it with him just going into a building that means that the building has lead shielding which is blocking out the signal."

Dr. Director said "That means the boys must be there in order for you two to not be able to sense them. Now that we know who has them and where they are we need a plan to extract them."

Kim asked "Wasn't there a phone number in the instructions that we were supposed to call when we got everything ready for the trade off and can you find out if that number is for a phone in that building?"

"Yes there was a phone number with the directions and it is for an office in that building, but I don't see how that is going to help" answered Wade.

"I have an idea on how to get us in there without even opening a door! Don't do anything except watch them for movement until we get back. Come on Ron, let's go for a ride."

"But Kim where are we going" asked Ron.

"To see an old friend about borrowing one of his devices" she answered.

Hector Chives was not in a good mood when he got to the warehouse that morning and having to baby sit those three brats did not help his disposition at all. When he walked in the door his cohort in this venture Rod Steel was just hanging up the phone. "Who was that he" demanded?

"Oh wrong number," Rod responded, "What happened to your face; have a run in with a Mac truck?"

"Very funny!" "No I was mugged this morning just after I left my probation officers building. The SOB got all my money and I am not in the mood to joke around" yelled Hector.

"Okay just relax, said Rod the boss is supposed to be in this morning to make another ransom video and I don't think that it would be very smart of you to have an attitude with him so just go get cleaned up and try to relax until he gets here."

Two hours later Kim and Ron walked into the war room carrying a large box and to everybody's surprise being closely followed by Professor Dementor.

Dr. Director asked "What on earth is he doing here; have you gone crazy?"

"He's here because he is the only one that knows how this contraption of his works and he was good enough to let us use it" answered Kim. "This is how we are going to get inside without breaking a window."

Shego asked "Isn't that the thingamajigs that Dr. Drakken had you steal for him?"

"It's called the teleportation module and he tricked me into stealing it. I thought that the professor stole it first."

"Well just how is this supposed to help us get inside asked Dr. Director?"

"If you don't mind I'll answer that" said Professor Dementor. "You see with this device a person can be transported at the speed of electricity through the phone lines. All you need is someone to answer the other end."

Shego looked in shock when she asked "You mean this thing really works? Drakken couldn't figure it out; he kept getting long distant operators."

'Yes of course it works, I invented it! Drakken is a cheap fool that could not operate its way out of a paper bag" snapped Professor Dementor. "Care for a demonstration?"

"No just send me to their phone" said Kim, "so we can get this over with."

"I don't think so princess, if anyone is going in there, it's going to be me, their my brothers" snapped Shego.

Kim trying to reason with her said, "But Shego if you go you can't use your plasma blast powers, you'll get yourself and your brothers killed. Let me go in first; I can use my Lotus Blade then you can come in and mop up."

"NO Kim, this is something I need to do! Said Shego "Professor Dementor, can I take a weapon?"

"Yes anything you'd like but it will have to be something you can leave because the only set back with this device is that it is a one-way trip."

"That's okay, the place will be surrounded with agents and we will be walking out with the boys" answered Shego "Please Kim, just go to the gym and get me my numb chucks and a staff I promise that I won't use my powers, just muscle."

After a moment of thought Kim said "No, you won't need your weapons." She then stretched out her arm calling fourth her Lotus Blade.

As soon as it appeared in her hands, Ron said "Kim that blade is only for you; it might not work for Shego!"

Kim took the blade and held it to her breast speaking very softly to it. She said "Lotus Bloom I know that we belong to each other and you are my protector. I will always treasure you for what you do for me. But I need you to help me save my friend and her family. Will you please go with her and keep her safe. I promise you that you will be back where you belong very soon." She then closed her eyes and waited for her answer. She then felt rather the heard the blade answer.

Opening her eyes she then extended the hilt of the sword toward Shego saying, "Take it, if it accepts you, you will be able to hold it if not then I will go in your stead."

Shego reached out gingerly taking hold of the hilt; instantly she felt a surge of power but it was a very pleasant feeling. The sword then dissolved into its liquid form then ran up her arm and formed the silver chain and amulet around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue 

Chapter Two

Dr. Director spoke into her headset, "All teams report!"

"Team Possible reports ready," Will Du answered.

"Team Impossible reporting all set at the rear" responded Dash Demand.

"Team Alpha is ready at the north end of the building" agent Joe Johnson answered.

"Team Kettle is ready on the south end, no movement to report" responded agent Mark Kettle.

"This is Dr. Director to base; all teams have reported in and are ready to go! Anytime you're ready Professor Dementor you can send Shego in and Shego, good luck and be careful."

Shego took a deep breath, then said "Okay Professor Dementor; let's get on with it!"

Professor Dementor had Shego put her hand on the receptor as he dialed the number with Kim standing by watching nervously.

Then Shego was gone; it happened so fast that Kim did not believe her eyes. She turned to Professor Dementor asking.

"Did she make it, is she all right?"

"Yes, Kim she made it, but if she is all right, one can only hope so."

Shego watched as Professor Dementor dialed the number then she felt a surge of power almost like a mild shock, the next thing she knew she found her self standing in a room next to a man she did not know! The look on his face was of utter surprise, and then what happened next happened so fast, she thought was going crazy!

Shego watched as the man reached for his gun in its shoulder holster at the same time she extended her right hand and Kim's Lotus Blade appeared; she then changed it to num-chucks and in one fluid motion knocked the gun out of his hand, then hit him on his left side of his head dropping him to the floor.

Sensing danger from behind, she dove to the floor as a knife flew just over her left shoulder jumping then up she changed the nun-chucks into a staff and charged the man that had just thrown the knife. Knocking his legs out from under him then slammed her fist into his face, knocking him out cold! Hearing a noise from behind her she changed the staff back into the sword then turning around and there was Kim standing there in her ready position.

Looking around the room Kim saw Shego's brothers tied to the chairs, and two men lying unconscious on the floor. Without saying a word, Shego signaled the boys to remain silent and for Kim to check out the room, after a quick inspection it was obvious that no one else was there. Shego then walked over to her brothers and cut there ropes. The twins jumped up giving her hugs and kisses then started asking

"How did you do that, where did you come from?"

Kim was standing next to Mego when she called to her

"Shego we have a little stich here, I think you need to get the twins out of here now then get over here!"

For the first time Shego looked at Mego who was white as a ghost and sweating badly.

"What's wrong Mego" Shego asked? "Come on get up!"

"He can't, he's sitting on a trip switch and if he moves it will blow this whole place up"

Ordering the boys out and to take the men with them Shego knelt down to look under the chair and saw a very large package of explosives strapped to the bottom.

Looking up Shego said "I don't see any wires; the switch must be wired directly into the explosives!"

"The men told me that if I moved we would blow up; that's why I didn't just shrink out of the ropes."

Then with a wicked grin Shego teased "Well two out of three's not all bad!"

"HEY, it is if I'm not one of the two!"

"I can't disarm it we will have to fool the switch into thinking that he is still in the chair, any ideas" Shego asked Kim?

Thinking for a moment Kim said "Yes one, give me the sword."

Shego extended her hand and called the sword to her hand then handed it to Kim.

Kim then asked Mego, "Can the chair be moved without it going off?"

"As long as I keep pressure on the switch, the men moved me a few times"

"Good, let's move him over closer to the door so we're not in the middle of all the explosives."

"What are you planning?" asked a very nervous Mego as the girls picked up the chair with him in it carrying him over to the door.

Then Kim propped the door open and with a mischievous grin told him

"I'm going to let you have the pleasure of sitting on my sword."

Mego just looked even more nervous; then asked "Is it a sharp sword?"

Shego smiled broadly then answered "Yes very sharp, just one slip and you will be singing soprano."

Kim took the sword sliding it under Mego where she hoped the switch was.

Then talking to the sword saying "Bloom please clamp yourself to this chair." Looking up at Shego she added; "Get him out of here now."

Mego did not have to be told twice; he jumped up then ran from the building.

With a sigh of relief Shego asked "Okay now how are you going to get the sword back?"

Just then Team Impossible announced over the headsets that a man was approaching the building from the rear and needed instructions.

Shego yelled into her headset "STOP him don't let anyone in here!"

At the back of the building Team Impossible vaulted into action blocking the entrance to the building and ordering the man to stop!

Instead of stopping he pulled what looked like a garage door remote out of his pocket yelling

"GET BACK OR I'LL BLOW UP THIS WHOLE BUILDING!"

Over the headset Team Impossible let out a warning to get out of the building now!

"RUN SHEGO", Kim yelled as she started to move toward the door, Kim then recalled her sword; the second it appeared in her hand it changed into a shield, just before the chair blew up. The shock wave from the blast sent the girls flying twenty feet though the air only to land at Ron and Will Du's feet. Then there was a second explosion and the whole building went up sending debris everywhere.

Ron yelled "K.P, are you two all right?"

But as he reached down to help them up Ron found Kim and Shego were still protected by the Lotus Blooms shield. The shield had expanded itself large enough to protect both of the girls and other than some ringing in their ears they were both unharmed.

Kim stood up, and then changed the shield back into the necklace.

Ron asked "How did you make it large enough so that it would shield the both of you?"

"I asked it to protect her as it would me, remember" answered Kim. She then asked "Is everyone alright?"

Shego was checking herself over carefully not feeling or seeing any real damage she said "I'm ok, where are the boys?"

Later that day back at Global Justice headquarters everyone involved was in the conference room filling out the reports when Dr. Director walked in demanding.

"Alright Team Impossible what happened? How did the man with the detonator get away?"

Crash Cranston spoke up, "We don't know, one second he was just a few feet away; then when the building blew all of us hit the dirt and covered our heads. When we looked up he was gone but he left on foot because his vehicle is in our warehouse. The lab techs are going over it with a fine tooth comb as we speak."

Kim and Shego were just starting to question one of the two captives when Dr. Director walked

"Kim, I think Shego and I better handle the interrogations, you can go now!"

Kim was just about to protest when Shego said "Princes this is one thing that I don't think you would be good at, we need to get some answers and we might have to use some tactics that you would not approve of."

Dr. Director locked the door as soon as Kim left; then turned to face the prisoner.

"I'm the Director of Global Justice and this woman is agent Shego. What's your name?"

All he said was "Go to hell!"

Dr. Director gave Shego a nod; who charged her fist then stepped up to the prisoner giving him a very wicked smile saying "Wrong answer."

Hitting him in the stomach so hard that he flew out of the chair slamming against the wall she then picked him up, setting him back in the chair and held him in place while Dr. Director asked him again

"What is your name?"

"Hector Chives", he managed between gasping for air.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Whispered Dr. Director "See all we want is a little cooperation, now for the tough questions, which is who are you working for and how can we find him?"

Hector was about to tell them to go to hell again when he looked up at Shego, she had put full energy into her hands which were now glowing a very bright green and he could feel the heat coming from her. Instead he told them the truth,

"I don't know his name I never met him, I was hired by Rod, and he only dealt with him!"

Shego pulled back ready to deliver a blow that would have crushed his skull, but Dr. Director put her hand on her arm holding her back then shaking her head.

"Let it go Shego, I believe him."

Instead Shego slammed her fist though the concrete wall just beside Hectors head and when she looked down at him he had wet his pants. Smiling to herself Shego turned and left the room!

As they entered the room where Rod was being held he looked at them with a cocky smile, saying

"Women is this the best you can do; what are you going do kiss me into submission?"

Without saying a word Shego walked up to him giving him her sweetest smile then she reared back hitting him so hard he went sprawling across the room knocking him unconscious.

"Shego, if you keep knocking him out this is going to take a long time!"

"Sorry," Shego apologized as she picked him up, setting him into the chair then waking him up with smelling salts.

When he came too Dr. Director spoke to him in a very calm and low voice.

"As you can see we are not your typical women this happens to be Shego of Team Go you know, the sister of the boys you kidnapped! She also happens to have some very special powers that make her very strong, but unfortunately she has no patience and neither do I, so I will ask you a few questions, and if I think that you are laying or refuse to answer, I will let Shego have her fun. And believe me when I say it will be a very painful experience for you! Now what is your name?"

"I know my rights and you can't question me without my lawyer"

"Wrong answer" Dr. Director said as she stepped aside for Shego.

Shego grabbed him by his shirt picked him up then slammed him into the wall holding him one handed over her head as she punched him hard in the stomach, then she threw him to the floor then kicked him hard in the ribs, Rod's head was reeling from the pain, the fact that this woman had such strength was unbelievable Shego jerked him back up setting him back into the chair.

"Again," Dr. Director demanded "What is your name?"

This time he answered "Rod, Rod Steel."

"See there" said Shego, "that wasn't so hard now was it? Next question whom were you working for? But you better think before you answer, because the next time I hit you may be the last thing you will ever remember!"

Rod looked into Shego's eyes then looking at Dr. Director he thought for a moment; weighing over his options, deciding he had none.

"If I talk I'm a dead man!"

Shego pointed out "You fool; you are already a dead man your boss blew up the building not even knowing or caring who was inside. We told the news that five people died in that blast, fortunately for you, I had already captured you and you were on your way here before your boss arrived at the warehouse, but if you need proof watch this."

Shego then walked over to a TV turning on the news and in a few seconds it showed the warehouse still on fire and the reporter saying that "From reports coming in at least five people were inside at the time of the explosion. All are believed dead and police think that it was the act of terrorist."

Rod turned pale he felt sick to his stomach, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Seeing his uncertainty Dr. Director told him "The only way that you will every see freedom again is to cooperate because if you remain dead I can and will lock you up for life! That's because terrorist and dead men don't have any rights in this country! Besides this is Global Justice; I can always find a prison that you can stay in with no questions asked."

Shego then put her hands on his shoulders and started to dig in with her sharp claws looking into his eyes and with a sudden fierceness in her voice she warmed him

"This is the last time I am going to ask you, what is the name of your boss?"

Rod Pleaded "Please stop, I'll tell you anything just please don't hurt me anymore!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Confessions 

When Kim and Shego found Dr. Director she in her office yelling at someone over the phone and she looked like she had been crying. Slamming the phone down she looked up angrily, asking

"What do you two want?"

"Some answers" said Shego; "you ran out of the integration room so fast and without saying a word that I didn't know if I should kill him or kiss him."

Then Kim said "Remember you're the one that said we are all one family and when one is hurt we all hurt! So out with it, what has you so upset?"

Setting down then taking a deep breath as Betty tried to calm her nerves she then waved for them to set down as she took a moment to collect her thoughts. With a far off look in her eyes Betty started to explain.

"His name is Bruce Hardtack and we were partners back when I was in the CIA, he was also the father of my daughter that was kidnapped and murdered. He loved her so much, that her death almost drove him mad; and he blamed me for not giving in to their demands. Her name was Joy and she was born on his birthday; she would have been twenty one years old this year."

Not ably to continue Betty broke down and started crying. Shego and Kim just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Shego walked over to Betty; hugging her until she calmed down

"Betty we never knew!"

Kim added "I don't think that you should be by yourself tonight; please come and stay at my house; I know that my mother would love to have you over."

That night the four women were setting around the Possible's kitchen table talking over the events of the last few years as Betty explained.

"We never got married because we thought that would have a negative effect on our working relationship. But we did love each other and he adored our child, we were one of the best teams in the CIA; there was not an assignment that we would not take on or one that we ever failed to complete. Back then we were the Team Possible so to speak! But after her funeral, Bruce just lost his mind, he quit the CIA; then disappeared and I never saw him again! Then I was offered this position and met my husband Jack; then we had Sarah. Jack always knew about Bruce but he loved me and we were all very happy until the plane crash that took him from us."

Kim asked "Betty how old is Sarah and how come we never meet her?"

"She's eight; and I try to keep my family and work separate. Besides she is already a huge fan of yours Kim and I don't want her to get any ideas about following in your footsteps."

Anne said "Betty I'm sure that Kim and the boys would love to meet her, Kim is a very good babysitter; she's been doing that longer than she's been saving the world. Where is Sarah at now?

"She's safe and sound at the white house with President Rockford. Those two have been good for each other, she thinks that she's the boss and loves all the attention she gets from the staff and he loves her like his own daughter. It's going be hard to bring her home when he's done with this world tour."

"Oh" said Shego, "We just assumed that you were going to just move in permanent with the president and become the next first lady."

With a bashful smile Betty confessed "It's true he has asked me to marry him, but that would mean giving up my position at Global Justice and I'm not ready to do that just yet.

Kim asked "But why? Do you think that you are the only one who can run Global Justice? Don't you think that its time that you start enjoying your life and let someone else worry about all of the evil in this world?"

Getting angry with Kim Betty answered "I know that I'm not the only one who can run Global Justice Kim, but it's just that I started Global Justice from nothing and built it into the organization that criminal's fear and world leaders respect. And I am not going to turn over the reins until I feel that it is time and I have someone I trust is ready to take over!"

"You already have Will Du. He was your protégé and he knows the organization inside and out. Besides Shego, Wade, Ron and I will always be there to help when he needs it."

"Kim" said her mother, "Stop badgering Betty, she is the only one that can make that decision and she doesn't need you to tell her what's best for her."

"But I was only trying to help" Kim started to say but the look from her mother stifled any other response she might have made.

Shego got a big grin then said "Anne, when I have children you have got to promise me that you will teach me how you do that, because the only time I have ever seen Kim quite and obedient is when you are around! "Oh," and that time Drakken put that obedient chip on our four heads."

"Why Shego, are you pregnant" asked Kim?

"NO", "I'm not pregnant! What makes you ask something like that?"

"Oh Shego, she was just messing with you! Now Kim, say you're sorry or I'll have to send you to your room" demanded Anne!

"Okay I'm sorry, but when you do have kids don't ask me to baby sit just so you and Will can go to our cabin to make more, like you did with the class you stuck me with" Kim responded teasing Shego.

"Yea well, Will and I never even made it into the cabin and how did my brother know where to find me?"

"Easy," answered Anne; "He called here looking for you so I told him. Did you really have Kim take over a class so you two could sneak out of work a little early?"

"Yes and now that everything has settled down we would really like a chance to use it again this weekend. That is if, it's all right with you Anne?" Shego pleaded as she clasped her hands giving Anne a very sad puppy dog pout.

"You still have the keys don't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

Old Friends, New Enemy

Back at her office early the next morning Dr. Director was reviewing some paper work and getting ready to initiate a massive manhunt for Bruce Hardtack. She had already sent the information to all of the world's police and law authorities and was drafting instructions that she was going to send out to all Global Justice agents. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt very threatened by the knowledge that this man had turned criminal. Betty was so intent on what she was doing she jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello Betty, this is Bruce; long time no see, and now I hear that you're looking for me."

Dr. Director just sat there stunned not knowing what to say.

"What's the matter Betty, cat got your tongue?"

"No" she answered "I was just wondering how fast I could get a trace going on this call but then I realized that it most likely has been routed several times and would be a useless waste of time."

"Same old girl all business! Why can't you just enjoy a phone conversation from an old friend?"

"Maybe that's because I no longer think of you as a friend"

"Oh! That's to bad, I was just calling to let you know that I have another hostage; this time it's the wife of a Russian diplomat and the KGB has the envelope of instructions so you won't be able to find this one."

"Oh God Bruce, why are you doing this, how can you put these innocent people though all of the pain that we went though when Joy was taken from us? Don't you have any feelings or morals left? I know that Joy's death hurt you badly but to turn evil and start kidnapping for your own personal gains just doesn't make any sense at all! Please stop this insanity now, turn yourself in and I promise I will help you get the lightest sentence possible" Betty pleated.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN?" He screamed back at her. "You didn't feel anything, except embarrassment that someone got the best of you! You didn't even cry at her funeral. I was the only one who loved her, I would have laid down my life to save her, and you wouldn't even stop a lousy investigation! When I am done, you will know pain, because not only will you no longer be the director of your precious Global Justice, it and you will be finished. The next time we meet will be the last thing you will remember" he threatened as he slammed down the phone.

Betty was visibly shaking when Kim entered her office to give her of the report of the rescue operation. Betty was still holding the phone receiver in her hand and when Kim took it from her hand to hang it up the phone was dead. Kim was very worried because Betty looked like she was in shock she could not get her to respond or even get her to look at her. Not knowing what else to do Kim called her mother asking her to come to the office as fast as possible, then she sent Ron to get her, she then called Shego and Will to Betty's office! When they arrived Betty had not moved since Kim had first found her there, nothing any of them did seem to help.

Mrs. Dr. Possible soon arrived with Ron and she immediately started to examine Dr. Director while Shego pulled the rest of them into her office so they could talk.

"What happed to her" asked Will? "I have never seen her look so pale; it's as if she saw a ghost!"

"When I got here I found her just staring off into space still holding the phone. I had Wade find the recording of the last conversation she had, it was from Bruce Hardtack." Kim explained she then played the recording for them.

After listening to the recording Will said, "Now I know why she is acting the way she is, Betty never talked much about her past but she did tell me once that she often thought about this man and she often wondered what happened to him; sometimes she would even pray for him."

Putting her hand on Will's shoulder Kim told him "Will you have all of our support, we will do everything in our power to get this mad man, I think that for this case you should be team leader."

"No Kim, my place is right by Betty's side making sure that Global Justice is protected from this man. I will get the information out to all of our agents. We need to move quickly before he can get his plain into action."

Back in Dr. Director's office Anne was trying to get Betty out of her self-induced coma but nothing seemed to work. Finally in an act of desperation Anne turned Betty in her chair to face her then rearing back with her right hand, she said.

"Please forgive me Betty but this is for your own good."

Kim and Shego were walking into Dr. Director's office just in time to see Kim's mother slap the Director hard across her face. Kim could not believe her eyes; in her whole life she had never seen her mother ever hit anyone. Anne slapped Betty hard across the left side of her face, but Betty did not even flinch!

"Mom what are you doing" Kim yelled as they rushed to her side.

"It's for her, own good I have to snap her out if this or we could lose her forever."

Anne then hit Betty again this time on the right cheek, still Betty did not flinch! While Shego and Kim watched, Anne desperately tried to get a response from Dr. Director, hitting her again and again she was just about to stop and call for an ambulance when she decided to try one more time. As Anne went to slap her again, Betty caught her hand in mid swing then jumping up from her seat she started to rear back with her right fist and was going to hit Anne when Kim and Shego grabbed her and stopped her swing then pushed her back into her chair and holding her down. Dr. Director struggled for a few seconds until she finally looked at her attackers realizing who they were, she then demanded.

"What the hell are you hitting me for, and Anne what are you doing in my office?"

Dr. Possible calmly explained what she had to do and why, she then proceeded to examine Dr. Director for any signs of shock. Seeing some bruising already appearing on Betty's cheeks and the soreness of her hands made her realize just what it took to get Betty out of her stupor.

Shego then explained to Dr. Director what Will was doing and that the investigation had already been lunched. Anne and Kim insisted that Dr. Director go to the hospital for testing she tried protesting but Betty was to sore and tired to argue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Warning Shot 

Dr. Director woke up with a start and tried to jump out of bed but Mrs. Dr. Possible and a nurse stopped her before she got too far.

"Betty where are you going" asked Anne?

It took Betty a few moments before she realized that she was at the hospital and that she had been having a nightmare, after a few seconds her head cleared and she grabbed Anne by her shoulders and in a panicked voice said.

"I have to get out of here now! I have to go get my daughter!"

Anne drove Betty to her house where Dr. Director went directly to Kim's room and woke her up.

"Kim, I need Team Possible right now; I need all of you to go with me to Washington to get Sarah then bring her back to the camp Wannaweep's safe house".

Without hesitation Kim turned on her Kimmunicator and called Wade, then instructing him to wake up the whole team and have them meet her at Global Justice in Dr. Director's office in 30 minutes with no exceptions.

Dr. Director was just hanging up her phone when the rest of the team arrived and were waiting to find out what was going on.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice, but I have to get my daughter from the White House I'll just feel better if I have my best and most trusted team there for security" she told them.

Ron asked "What could be safer than the White House?"

"Ron, the only place I feel safe is someplace that Bruce does not know exists and that is the camp Wannaweep base."

At the White House there was a lot of activity for three o'clock in the morning and the secret service agents were not happy. None of them could believe that someone had the nerve to think that they could not protect a little girl in the White House. Will Du landed the Global Justice jumper jet on the White House helipad and as soon as it touched down they were greeted by several secret service agents with their guns drawn.

Dr. Director ordered everyone to stand down; explaining they were here for her daughter and president Rockford was expecting them. One of the secret service agents spoke into his two-way radio, then motioned them to follow him into the private quarters. As soon as the doors opened to the living quarters a little girl ran and jumped into Betty's arms giving her hugs and kisses, it looked to Kim like Betty could not get enough and it made Kim feel good because, she knew that what Betty needed most was someone that she loved to love her back. After a few seconds the little girl saw everyone standing behind her mother and pulling herself away.

"Mommy who are these people and have you came to stay with us here in Sam's big house?"

Smiling at her daughter Dr. Director said "No honey, I came to take you back with me and these people are my most trusted agents."

Then turning to face the group she said "Everybody I would like to introduce you to the love of my life, my daughter Sarah. Sarah this is Team Possible."

With that Sarah squealed for joy saying "I know you, you're Kim Possible" she then ran to Kim, giving her a hug.

"Yes, I'm Kim and this is."

"Oh don't tell me, that's Ron and Wade right" asked Sarah as she rushed up to them and shook their hands.

"That's right" answered Kim.

Sarah then looked at Shego, and asked "Is this that bad girl Shego that you're always fighting?"

"Well yes answered Shego smiling down at Sarah then added "But now I work for your mother and with Kim so I'm not so bad after all!"

Sarah then said "I know Will Du as she shook his hand but this big man I have never seen before."

"My name is Hego and I'm Shego's brother; and she is still a very bad girl".

Sarah then walked back to Kim; taking her hand she pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear, and then asked.

"Is he a bad boy like his sister?"

Smiling at Sarah Kim answered "Do you think your mother would allow anyone near you that she did not trust?"

Sarah shook her head no, and then told Kim "I want to be just like you when I grow up but mommy won't let me."

While Sarah was busy with Kim, President Rockford took Betty into his living quarters giving her a hug and a gentle kiss he asked her.

"Betty please do you have time to talk now that you're here? I want to help you but if I don't know what's going on, my hands are tied."

Betty led Sam to a couch; then sat down and told him everything including, her relationship she had with Bruce and how her first daughter had died. And that now he has gone mad and his threats to kill her and destroy Global Justice! When she was finished she actually felt better, finally having it all out in the open, but she was not sure how Sam would react. Looking into his eyes she saw tears, and then to her surprise he took her in his arms holding her tightly while whispering into her ear.

"Betty I love you so much and it breaks my heart to know that you have been enduring so much pain all by yourself for so long! I am one of the most powerful men in the world and I feel so helpless. Please just tell me what I can do to help! I will call out the army, or the marines just say the word."

Smiling at him she said "Just be there for Sarah when this is all over."

Kissing her gently he then promised. "When this is over, we will be a family and you will never have to be alone again and I will share all of your burdens!"

Just then there was a very loud noise and the far wall by the bed exploded inward. Betty acting on instincts threw Sam on the floor behind the couch just as the door to the room was shattered to splinters and Team Possible rushed in surrounding Betty, Sam and Sarah backing them into the inside corner.

Shego was at full power her hands glowing bright green, Kim and Ron both had the Lotus Blades drawn, Will Du had his laser gun drawn and Hego looked like he was ready to kill. Several Secret Service agents made the mistake of rushing into the room unannounced and were quickly dispatched before anyone realized who they were. Kim then changed her Blade into its shield cautiously making her way over to the hole in the wall she looked out just in time to see two air force jets open fire destroying an attack helicopter. Just then several more Secret Service agents rushed into the room with their guns drawn and would have met the same fate that there friends did but President Rockford yelled

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN, now is anyone hurt? No, Good, then agent Smith do you mind telling me how an attack helicopter got inside the no fly zone without authorization?"

Turning back to the group Kim ordered "Ron, Will you two get everyone to the plane and get it ready to takeoff! Wade run a scan on it before you lift off for anything that doesn't belong like a tracking device or explosives! Shego, you're with me, let's move people!"

Kim was already half way down the back stairs when Shego caught up with her asking

"Where are we going, I thought that he was killed in the helicopter?"

"That's what he wants us to think! That wasn't Hardtack in the helicopter; it was one of his flunkies that he sacrificed. Don't you get it? He was just sending us a message that no one is safe. He was out there just watching and trying to learn our strength."

As the girls ran out of the building, Kim quickly scanned the grounds looking for the best place for someone to observe the White House from a safe distance. Finding a tall apartment building about two blocks away, she headed off toward that direction at a fast run with Shego close behind.

"Look up there" Kim said as she pointed up to the roof. "There's a telescope aimed at the White House." Pulling out her grappling gun, she shot it at the roof.

Shego said "Wait, it could be a trap or a diversion I'll go in the back way, turn on your headset so we can talk."

With a quick nod both girls took off, Kim was on the roof in seconds and as soon as she climbed over the edge she sensed trouble; she ducked down just as a knife flew past her missing her by a breath. Calling the Lotus Blade to her hand she jumped onto the roof and at the same time she spotted someone going down the stairway.

Talking into her headset Kim yelled "Shego he's coming your way down the stairs, be ready!"

Kim quickly looked around to make sure that no one else was on the roof before heading to the stairs herself. In the stairwell, Shego heard Kim's warning just in time to dodge two shots from a man coming the downstairs. But before she could react he jumped over the stair rail and delivered a drop kick to Shego's chest, slamming her against the wall knocking her out, just as he was pointing his gun at her head, he was hit from behind which sent him tumbling down the last flight of stairs.

Kim had heard the shots and ran down the stairs as fast as she could when she saw a man pointing his gun at someone she jumped over the rails landing on him two floors down, knocking him down the stairs. But Kim did not land the way she wanted and almost fell backwards over the railing saving her self by spinning in mid air then catching the railing behind her. Climbing back up to Shego Kim was in a panic until she saw that she was not shot just, knocked unconscious. Hearing the door at the base of the stairs slam shut, Kim called Will Du and told him to bring the jet to pick up Shego and that she was going after Hardtack!

Kim hit the street just in time to see the man get into a car and take off aiming the car at Kim trying to run her down, but she was too fast and jumped out of the way. As the vehicle speed past she drew her grappling gun; firing it at the trunk of the car and activated her roller skates at the same time the line went taut almost yanking her to the ground. But being towed down a busy street at four in the morning was not what Kim had in mind. She started to reel in the line when the driver noticed her behind him; he then cut the wheel hard to the left putting the car into a spin so it was now aiming directly at her. Kim hit the button for her skate jets, jumping over the car and releasing the line at the same time she landed on the grass in a park just behind the car.

Bruce Hardtack was very surprised and starting to get angry at this young lady that was dogging him so bad. He was ready to kill her as he jumped out his car he pulled out his gun; firing four quick shots that should have put an end to this chase. To his amazement she just stood there, then a sword appeared in her hand and she charged him.

Kim was now very angry herself, she had never had someone shoot at her before, but the Lotus Blade had shielded her. Now she was about to teach this man a lesson that he would not soon forget. Knocking the gun from his hand with the back side of her sword she then delivered a hard blow to the right side of his head sending him to his knees catching Bruce unprepared. He did not anticipate someone so much smaller than him could hit so hard. Going with her momentum Kim then followed though with a kick to his ribs knocking the air from his lungs, then gave him a karate chop to the back of his neck putting the bigger man down.

Just then Shego called over her head set "Kimmy where are you?"

"About three blocks away from the building I left you in. I don't have time to talk right now! Have Will bring the jet to this park I have Hardtack."

Just then Kim sensed someone behind her but this time it was to late to duck; and she was hit from behind so hard that she was lifted off her feet landing almost ten feet away.

Bruce was just coming to when he felt someone helping him to his feet then seeing the girl lying on the ground he asked,

"Is she dead?"

"No master just knocked out!"

"Kill her now, she is too good to leave alive."

Just as his helper got him into the car and was turning toward Kim a hover jet appeared over head so he jumped into the car driving away as fast as he could.

Without waiting for the plane to land, Ron and Shego jumped down running to Kim. Ron reaching her first rolled her over to see if she was hurt and she let out a shriek then winced in pain.

"Kim where does it hurt," he asked.

"It would be easer to tell where I don't hurt."

Author's Note: Okay people so far I have only had one review of this story

I know that someone out there must have some kind of opinion about my writing.

Please let me know what you think it really is the only way that I can get better and believe me my skin is very thick not to mention my head. So even critical reviews are welcomed, (Of course I would love it if all I got were great reviews but then what could I learn from that?)

And remember this is story number two in a series of four and I still need help getting them all right before I post them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six New Arrival 

Back at Camp Wannaweep everybody was very tired so they all split up and found their rooms to get some rest. Ron was looking at Kim's back and he did not like what he saw. Most of her back was covered with a very dark bruise and was very tender to the touch.

"Kim I think you need to go see a doctor about this, just to make sure that you don't have any internal injuries."

"I'm alright Ron, I just need some rest. If it doesn't look any better after I get up then I will go have it checked out, I don't want mom to get called in early just for this." Kim then laid down curling up in Ron's arms and was fast a sleep within seconds of hitting the pillow.

At first Betty awoke very slowly but when she realized that Sarah was not in the room with her she jumped out of bed and started looking for her. As soon Betty opened the door to her room she smelled the most delicious odor coming from down the hall. Making her way to the kitchen she found Ron and Kim behind the counter busy cooking with everybody else eating as if they were all starved.

"Well good morning sleepy head" said Sarah as she ran to her mother.

"Good morning sweetheart! Everybody! What time is it?" Betty asked of everyone in general

"13:30 hours" Will Du answered. "Care for some breakfast or would you prefer brunch? Ron's cooking with his new assistance. Just name it Dr. Director and Kim will whip it up for you."

"Kim will whip it up? I think in that case I'll just have toast and coffee." She said teasing Kim.

"Okay have it your way, but I'll have you know that Ron has taught me a lot and I can cook, just not as good as the master here!"

Ron brought out a perfect omelet and hot coffee for her, then said "Dr. Director I need you to order Kim to the hospital to have her back looked at she refuses to go and I know that she is in a lot of pain."

Betty got up and walked over to Kim then she lifted Kim's shirt so she could see the bruise on her back, she then told Kim

"You are going to the hospital right this instance young lady and that is an order!"

Kim gave Ron a look that would have melted a lesser man but he just stood there beaming at her saying

"You lied to me this morning. I can see that you are still hurting and I need you to take care of yourself, so let's go now!"

While Kim and Ron were at the hospital the rest of the team was going over the events of the night before. Dr. Director was talking to Shego saying

"I have got to find out who the mole is. Having someone in the organization that I can't trust is like having cancer."

"Who else knew that we were going to Washington to get your daughter last night" asked Shego.

"No one knew, I just acted on instincts, but I did call the president from my office and that is where we met to discus our plans. Maybe it's not a mole maybe it's a bug in my office!"

Dr. Director used the Kimmunicator to call Team Impossible and instructed them to run a complete scan in her office with instructions not to disturbed anything that they found. They were to report it to her from a secured location using the Kimmunicator regarding anything they found.

A little while later Kim and Ron returned from the hospital. She was still very sore and mad at Ron for making her go.

"Well asked Dr. Director, What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor was very upset at me for not going directly to her last night. She chewed me out the whole time she examined me."

"So your mother found out that you were hurt and that you didn't want to go in" asked Dr. Director.

"No she didn't find out until after Dr. Conner was finished with me, then I caught it from her also."

Ron said "Kim has four cracked ribs, a bruised kidney and slight concussion. She was ordered to bed rest and no physical activity for at least a week; here are her pain pills."

"I will go back to bed for now, but I am still this team's leader and I will be ready when you need me. I owe this ninja," said Kim though clinched teeth as she let Ron lead her to her bedroom.

Kim woke up feeling much better, she was still very tender but some of her flexibility was returning. As she made her way down the hall the place sounded very quite. She walked into the kitchen where she thought everyone would be, but found it empty. She started to get upset thinking that everyone had left and let her sleep. Walking into the hanger she found all of the hover cars just as she remembered they were, then as she proceeding back down the hall she started to hear voices. Opening the door to the gym she saw everyone was in there and sounding like they were having a good time.

To her amazement Shego was sparing with Yori and it looked like Shego was getting the worst of it. As soon as Ron spotted Kim he ran to her giving her a gentle hug and a kiss.

Seeing her looking at Yori with questioning eyes he said "Somehow Yori found out you were hurt and volunteered to help out until you get back on your feet."

Soon everybody noticed Kim and the games stopped then gathered around her they questioned her on how she was feeling. After reassuring everybody that she did indeed feel much better she pulled Dr. Director aside.

"I see that you found a replacement for me the second I'm laid up for a few hours; am I still team leader or is this team Yori?"

"Kim, Yori just offered her assistance and she is very good! We could use all the help we can get. She thinks that she knows the ninja that attacked you and she knows his fighting style. Besides this little green monster of yours is just in your head, Yori has been nothing but a good friend to you and Ron. And if you keep snipping at me I will make Shego team leader. Do you understand me?" demanded Dr. Director.

Yori stepped up saying "Miss Possible-Chan, if my being here offends you or makes you uncomfortable, I well of course return to Japan if that is your wish."

Suddenly Kim felt very foolish and ashamed of herself taking Yori by the hand she gave the girl a hug then said

"No, Yori it's not you it's me. I'm very sorry at the stupid way I react every time you're around. I know that I have no reason to be jealous, you have never done anything to deserver that. I am very sorry; please accept my apologies."

Later that evening after everyone had went to their rooms and settled down for the night Kim left her room and made her way to Yori's room. Kim was still feeling bad about the way she behaved around Yori and felt she had to talk to her and clear the air. Gently knocking on Yori's door she waited for her to answer. Not getting a response she opened the door just a crack, calling out to her. Still not getting an answer but hearing some gentle breathing in the room she opened the door and entered the room. There sitting on the floor in lotus fashion was Yori seemly in a trance. Walking over to her Kim sat down next to her the way Sensei had taught her. Kim closed her eyes and reached out with her thoughts; suddenly Kim was at back at Yamanouchi and there in front of her was Sensei and Yori. Seeing Kim there startled Yori so much that her trance was broken and she disappeared before Kim's eyes.

Sensei turned to Kim saying "Miss Possible-Chan I am very surprised to see you. It is very rude to inter someone else's trance without their knowledge."

"Please forgive me Sensei, I didn't do that intentionally; I was just sitting and waiting for Yori so we could talk. I have a lot of things that I feel that I must explain to her and now it seems that I have one more thing to apologize for."

Yori reappeared then said "I am sorry Miss Possible-Chan but I'm not use to having someone else besides Sensei enters my thoughts."

"Since you two are in the same room you can talk in person. If you would be so kind as to excuse us for a minute Kim; Yori will be with you soon."

"Of course Sensei but before I go I must apologize again and tell you how much I miss your counsel, you have not been coming to my dreams in a long time. I will leave you two now; Yori will you please come to my room and get me when you are finished?" Without waiting for an answer Kim left the trance, and then returned to her room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, letting Yori in she lead her over to the bed and sat down, then she started to talk about everything that was bothering her.

"First I want to apologize for what just happened; I really did not know that I could do that with anyone but Sensei or Ron. Next I want to let you know that you are the only girl that I have ever been jealous of when it comes to Ron, I really don't know why. You have never given any reason for me to feel that way, but since the first time that we met fighting Gorilla Fist I felt that you were the only other girl that could get Ron's attention and maybe take him away from me."

Kim continued after taking a deep breath, "Yori I feel that I have been unfair and hurtful to you even after you came with Sensei and saved my sanity last summer. I am deeply ashamed of myself and I really want to make it up to you! Please can we just start over and be friends for Ron's sake?"

Yori bowed her head and bit her lower lip in thought for a few moments before answering Kim. When she raised her head Kim could see that she was crying. Looking Kim in the eyes Yori said

"No Possible-Chan it is I that owe you an apology! Your instincts about my feelings toward Ron Stoppable-San are correct. I have been in love with him since we first met at Yamanouchi. He is the only boy to make me laugh even when we were in danger. I started to dream that maybe somehow we would be the lotus team as you are now. The Lotus Bloom necklace that you now wear has been in my family for four generations. I had always hoped that I would be the fifth but it was not to be. The blades chose their master; the master does not choose the blade. You and Ron are the chosen ones and that is how it will be until you cannot yield them, then the blades will be passed on to your successors. I am the one that must ask for your forgiveness! I thought that I was better at hiding my emotions, but it appears that I have caused you great pain which is the one thing that I never intended to do." Yori then got up off the bed and knelled down on the floor bowing to Kim, saying

"Please forgive me oh Chosen One I am not worthy of you!"

Kim was shocked first the confession and now this! Standing up Kim kneeled down and lifted Yori by the shoulders until she was standing up straight. Putting her hand under Yori's chin until the girls were face to face Kim told her.

"What you feel for someone is not your fault. I know, I have been very fortunate to have known Ron almost my whole life but I was the fool who thought of him only as a friend not as the man I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Even my worst enemy saw that Ron and I were destined for each other long before I did and it took almost losing him before I realized what we had. In a way you were one of the things that made me realize what Ron meant to me! For that I will always be in you debt. I will pray that someday you will find someone that makes you as happy as Ron makes me. I also want us to be friends for life because if anything should happen to me, Ron is going to need someone very special to help him get over the grief. Please Yori do not treat Ron and me as the chosen ones unless Sensei is around, just, call us Kim and Ron, okay?"

"I am truly blessed and honored to be able to call the Chosen Ones my friends. I will always be there when you call, and will gladly give my life for you."

Kim then gave Yori a big hug saying "Let's hope it never comes to that because I would rather have you around for the rest of our lives and I would like the chance to grow very old."

Kim then did something unexpected, she called forth her Lotus Bloom holding it to her breast, talking to it very gently with her eyes closed.

"Lotus Bloom I know that I have asked this of you before but this time I am doing this to bond a friendship that will last a lifetime. Yori will be going on a very dangerous mission in my place. I need her to return to me alive and well. She will be with the Chosen One and your brother. I ask that you accept her and protect her as you would protect me.'

After a few seconds Kim opened her eyes; looking at Yori who looked like she was about to faint, turning the hilt of the sword toward her she offered Yori the sword.

Yori stepped back as if she was afraid to touch it, but Kim said "Yori you know that if you are not worthy the sword will not let you hold it. If it accepts you then I know that you will be protected on the mission and that your heart is pure."

With shacking hands Yori reached out to the sword gently touching the hilt. As soon as she touched the sword it turned to liquid and run up her arm to form the necklace around her neck.

Kim just smiled saying "Welcome to the team Miss Yori Kansumi-san."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Dr. Director's Challenge 

Yori woke up the next morning feeling refreshed even though she was up until past 2:00 am talking with Kim; she slept very sound. Reaching up she touched the amulet that was hanging from her neck suspended by its silver chain and it gave her renewed hope and a sense of purpose in life. When Yori walked into the kitchen almost everyone was there. Kim and Ron were behind a long counter cooking and the rest were all eating or waiting for their food. Bowing to Kim and Ron,

Yori said "Good morning Possible-Chan and Stoppable-San."

Kim turning toward Yori with her hands on her hips scolding her.

"Now Yori what did we talk about last night? You are to call us just Kim or Ron, and stop treating us like we're royalty!"

Yori started to bow again to apologize but stopped saying

"My bad, so sorry, hard habit to break!"

Kim just smiled giving her a hug then asked her

"What would you like for breakfast; just name it and Ron will make it for you!"

"I will cook anything except sushi, haggis and meat cakes although I don't know why I hate meat cakes" exclaimed Ron.

Just then Ron noticed the amulet hanging from Yori's neck and asked her

"Where did you get that? It looks just like the one Kim has!"

"Ron that's because it is the one I have".

"What is Yori doing with your Lotus Bloom? That is for the mate of the chosen one and that's me. Are you giving me away?" Ron asked Kim in mock indignation.

"No silly I loaned it to her for this mission because she is going in my place and I want everyone to have the best possible chance of returning in good health. Besides she needs it to help protect you! After all, she is the one that really deserves to wear that necklace; I only have it because of you."

"No" said Yori, "You have it because of who you are and because of what you two mean to each other! Love is a very strong power that cannot be denied. That bond is what makes you two such a great team. It has been that way your whole lives and it will be that way until the end."

Once everyone was served and setting at the table eating when Kim asked.

"So what is everyone was doing today?"

"Well said Dr. Director, I'm going to the office to try to get some work done and see about locating Bruce. I was hoping that since you are under doctor's orders to rest that you would not mind watching Sarah for me?"

"No that's okay I'll watch her for you, but how come you haven't located Bruce Hardtack yet?"

"Kim, you must have been hit harder that we thought. Don't you remember he got away from us in Washington," Shego said teasingly.

Kim just gave her a stupid look then said "Duh, I meant by using the tracking chip that I put in him that night just before I was hit from behind!"

Dr. Director almost choked on her coffee; Wade jumped up from the table running to his computer room to start the search with Dr. Director close on his heals. As soon as everyone else had finished eating they all went to Wade's room to see what was going on. When Kim entered the room Dr. Director grabbed her giving her a kiss on the forehead, and then exclaimed.

"You are the best ever! Whatever made you think to tag him after you had already had him beaten?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders saying "I'm just use to the bad guys getting away once in awhile and didn't want to chance it with this man. I take it you found him already!"

"Yes" answered Wade, "he is just outside a little town in Montana called Brockway."

"Great let's go get him; time for some payback" said Hego.

"No not yet said Dr. Director; I will send in an observation team to monitor his movements but for now I am just thrilled to know where he is. We need more evidence against him so when he is captured and brought to trial he gets what he has coming to him!"

Later that morning Kim, Sarah, Yori and Wade were the only ones left at the safe house and the girls were getting restless when Kim suggested that they needed to get out and go shopping.

Wade said "Kim do you think that that's a good idea? Dr. Director and your doctors said that you should rest; I don't think that shopping is resting."

"Wade to me shopping is not only restful but it's therapeutic. Besides we will be back before anyone else returns and what they don't know won't hurt you"

Wade just smiled saying "Okay mums the word."

Dr. Director was in her office going some much neglected paper work and checking on the status of several ongoing investigations that she didn't even know about. She felt that she should not have ever gone off with Sam and left Global Justice to Will. Actually Will had done an excellent job; all the paper work was up to date, he had several new investigations started with three already completed and in the courts. Dr. Director was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang she absent mindedly answered it.

"Hello Betty, how's it going?" said Bruce

"Hi Bruce how are you feeling, a little sore I bet?" Dr. Director shot back.

"She's very lucky that she's still alive. I don't know how, I missed her at that close range but she should be dead! Just like the five people in that warehouse that I blew up."

"What five people Bruce? No one died in that explosion, we just told the press that to buy us some time and to keep you guessing."

"You lie! There is no way anyone could have gotten in or out of that place alive, not the way I had it rigged. Besides I watched the news and Team Go has not been seen from since."

"That's because I have them working for me now and they're underground until you showed up again. But since you don't believe me I'll prove it to you, just hold on for a few minutes."

Putting him on hold she then called Shego asking her and Hego to bring the prisoners to her office then turning on the speaker phone Dr. Director apologized.

"Sorry for the wait, but it takes time to get the prisoners up from holding."

As Shego and Hego ushered the two men into the office Dr. Director instructed the men to tell her their names.

Hector asked "Who you are talking to."

"Why can't you guess? I have Mr. Hardtack on the line and he is under the impression that he killed you and the kids that day at the warehouse. I just thought that we could set his mind at ease."

"You told us that he would never have to know that we lived! That you would protect us! NOW YOU JUST SIGNED OUR DEATH WARRANT" yelled Rod!

"Relax" said Hego; "he can't get to you in here. We found his spy and I put an end to him."

Bruce Hardtack was livid he yelled into the phone "I don't know how you managed to save them but I will not let this happed again! My next victim will be much closer to home and I will take care of them personally!"

Dr. Director was laughing at him and his apparent anger, saying "Give it up Bruce you can't win. Your goal was to destroy Global Justice and me but all you have succeeded in doing is making Global Justice stronger. In the last two weeks alone, fourteen new counties have petitioned for our help against terrorist like you. The next time we meet I am going to be your worst nightmare! I am going to be there to personally kick your ass! Then you will be taken and tried for murder in Russia where they not only have the death penalty, they still use hanging and I will be there to watch you drop!" With that Dr. Director slammed the phone down.

Shego, Hego and the two prisoners just stood there staring at her for a few seconds. Then Rod said "All of the sudden I'm glad that I am not working for Mr. Hardtack anymore, I feel sorry for him and anyone else associated with him."

Looking up Dr. Director ordered "Shego take them back to their cells. Then meet me in the gym, I need to knock some rust off of my fighting skills. Besides I have got to burn off this extra adrenalin or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Better yet" said Shego "you can consider your self in training. Meet me at 15:00 hours for class and don't be late, I don't wait for anyone."

Kim, Yori and Sarah got back a little later then she wanted to. The girls were having a great time shopping. Kim spent more money that she intended to, but she didn't care. Ron was already in the kitchen cooking dinner, as soon as Kim walked in she ran right into her mother who was very upset at her for going out.

"Hi mom, I didn't know that you were here. Why didn't someone tell me?" Kim asked, trying her best to look innocent.

"Into the infirmary with you right now young lady, I don't have time to play games! I need to examine you, and then I still need to get home to start our supper."

By the time Kim's mother was done with her she felt like she was a little girl again that had just been spanked. She was not happy when Dr. Director got in because she also chewed her out for leaving the safe house!

After dinner that night Kim was still stewing about being yelled at by both her Mother and her boss. She just wanted to find a place where she could be alone. Kim felt like she really wanted to hit something, so she headed to the gym hoping to work off her anger but found everybody there watching Shego and Dr. Director sparing. At first Kim was just going to leave without saying a word, but stayed when she saw Shego go flying though the air landing hard on her backside and everyone was clapping for Dr. Director.

Kim snidely remarked "What's the matter Shego, afraid to hit your boss?"

Shego gave Kim a look that could have killed, saying

"Tough talk from a cripple and when you get healed she's all yours. Yori, will you please take over a few minutes? My back is killing me!"

"It would be my honor to spar with Dr. Director; you do look like you have had your share of tumbles today!"

Yori stepped up to Dr. Director then bowed and the two started sparing while Shego limped over to Kim and Ron, wiping her face and grimacing with each step. Ron handed her a bottle of water and Will gave her a kiss as he gently wiped her face with a towel then asked "Hard day?"

"Yes we have been going like this since 3 this afternoon; she's relentless, say what you will, but that woman is not a desk jockey! She got another call from Hardtack today. This time she was the one that did the threatening, telling him that the next time they met she was going to take him into custody and deliver him to the Russians for trial."

Just then there was loud thud and then Dr. Director put up her hands in the air to surrendering.

"Enough! I'm done; I'm just too sore and tired for any more today!"

She then clasped on the mat exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Team Training

Betty woke up slowly and looked over at Sarah who was sleeping soundly. It was only 6:00 am; and she needed to get an early start for the day. But when she went to stand every muscle in her body protested, she felt like a very old lady! The last few days sparing with Shego and Yori had taken its toll, so she decided that she would go set in the hot tub for a few minutes before breakfast. Betty made her way to the tub; turning it on and climbed in laying a damp towel over her eyes, just as she was relaxing something bumped her leg; she looked up and saw Shego settling in across from her. They gave each other a knowing smile then Betty went back to her relaxed position almost falling back to sleep.

Leaving the wet room and entering the gym the women heard a loud clacking noise that was so fast that it sounded like an alarm was going off. Just then Yori jumped into view holding a staff, a second later Kim appeared bearing down on her with a staff of her own. As Dr. Director and Shego watch the girls spar they were amazed at the speed and agility that Kim possessed since she still had not yet fully recovered from her wounds.

Turning to Dr. Director Shego said "That girl has always amazed me! Even though she is in pain she can move like that and she is still more than a match for almost anyone. Even back when I was working for Drakken I always admired and respected her abilities. There were times back then that I was tempted to just go to her to make peace so we could talk. Then there were times that I just wanted to kill her."

"I know, but when it came right down to actually killing her you couldn't do it, instead you saved her! Now you two are very close friends and she has already repaid the favor. I think that both of you have already learned a lot from each other and will continue to do so. Also I think that I owe her an apology about the other day. There really was no reason that the girls could not go out except my own paranoia."

Dr. Director then turned to watch Kim and Yori who was still sparing, then giving a loud sharp whistle the girls froze in their tracks.

Kim turned as Shego yelled, "You are so busted princes!"

Kim yelled back "What are you two doing in here at this time in the morning, spying on me?"

"No" answered Shego, "We just got out of the hot tub and found you two sparing against doctors orders! Do I have to tell your mother and have her chew you out again?"

Kim dropped her staff, and then stomped up to Shego in a low voice threatening her said; "IF you do, we will have a Fight like never before! I am TIRED of being told to take it easy. I'm going stir crazy! Yori and I were just loosing up! She never even hit me."

"Okay Kimmy, relax I was just messing with you! I know how it is to be laid up with everyone telling you to take it easy. So don't get snippy with me because I won't wait until you're all healed to knock some sense in to you."

Dr. Director said "Kim, Yori; I owe both of you an apology for getting upset at you the other day! There was really no reason for it, except that Kim was ordered to bed rest and for that her mother already chastised her, she did not need me to add to it! Kim is team leader, but that day she was just my baby sitter and she did take very good care of Sarah. She really enjoyed the day and Sarah was very upset with me for yelling at you! So won't both of you accept my apology?"

Yori said "You do not owe me an apology, you have never said a cross word to me!"

"Yes I do! You see, you not only went with Kim but you are now part of the team. That means that you work for me now! If Kim and Shego had done something that I disapproved of I would have chewed them both out at the same time not just one of them. By not disciplining you as I did Kim, it showed that I didn't respect you as a team member and that is wrong, because I do respect you; it's just I was not thinking very clearly that day."

Bowing to Dr. Director with her hands together, Yori said "I accept your apology and I am deeply touched by your sincerity!"

Kim's stern look on her face softened some, and then she said "Okay I accept your apology as long as no one tells my mother that I was working out!"

"Speaking of working out, Kim since you are the team leader but you can not be expected to fight because you still have not fully recovered, I need to get you trained team as coordinator. It will be your responsibility to make sure everyone is as safe as possible and gets home alive! It is one of the most difficult and demanding jobs in any covert operation. The success or failure sometimes hinges on the coordinators actions or inactions. Kim do you think that you can handle the job?"

Kim looked at Shego, then Yori for a few seconds before answering. Then said "Sure no biggie, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything remember!"

"Good we start today at 10:00 am in the battle simulator room in the basement at Global Justice. We will need Teams Possible, Impossible and at least two others. I'll see who is available when we get to work this morning. Now let's get cleaned up and eat breakfast so we can get started."

Kim, Wade and Dr. Director were in the control booth in the battle room. Kim was supposed to be directing her teams in different battle simulations and get them all back out alive, but she was having a very hard time of it. So far the only member of her team left alive was Yori.

"No, No, No" yelled Dr. Director; then she spoke into the towers mica phone "Everybody just, take a break!"

Turing to Kim she said "I think that we have been at this about long enough; it's time to call it a day! Maybe if you get some rest and study the manuals it will be easer for you to understand."

Wade said "I have a suggestion; Kim I think that you need to play my new video game. Maybe that will give you a better understanding what you need to do to help your team."

"How is playing a stupid video game going to help me with this" snapped Kim.

"First it's not a stupid game, second all of the world's law enforcement agencies and army's use simulators to teach their personnel. Third it's my game; I just invented it and I have already sold the rights to Nakasumi-san of Nakasumi Toys and I think that it will help you."

"Okay Wade, take it easy you know what I think of video games, and how they're just a waste of time. What's the name of this game of yours any ways?"

"I call it Mission Possible and it's about you" answered Wade.

"It starts off with your first mission. Then you have to learn new skills and build a team as you advance. The last level you have to defeat an evil dictator to save the world. It's also a multi player game. Where the players can chose to be anyone they want to be except the last villain. That one everyone has to play against the computer."

It was 1:30 am when Dr. Director and Shego walked into Wade's computer room where they found Wade, Kim, Ron, Yori, Will Du and Sarah all playing Wade's game.

Just as they entered the room Kim yelled "NO WAY! Shego just killed me! All right who has Shego's character?"

Sarah started to laugh, saying "I do!"

Looking rather disgusted Kim asked "I thought you were my friend! How could you kill me like that?"

Laughing harder than ever Sarah answered, "Not when it's a video game silly! But I would never kill you for real."

"All right, its way past everyone's bed time, especially you young lady" said Dr. Director looking at Sarah.

"Sorry momma! We were just having fun and no one has school tomorrow can't we play a little bit longer please," begged Sarah.

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, we have a big day planned tomorrow and we all need our sleep. So off to bed with you right this instance."

Kim said "She's right Sarah, we didn't realize how late it was so no arguing with your mother or I won't give you the chance to kill me again."

"Wait, you killed Kimmy in the video game? Who were you playing as?" asked Shego.

"You" answered Sarah.

"Really, how did you do it? Because you know I tried for years to do just that but was never successful. Maybe you can teach me a few things"

Sarah crossed her arms looking very angry at Shego then said "I would never teach you how to hurt Kim. She is the best crime fighter that ever was except for my mommy!"

"Shego, Stop teasing her, she doesn't know your sense of humor and you're scaring her" warned Kim.

"Ok "I'm sorry Sarah, Kimmy is my best friend and I would never hurt her. But sometimes we like to talk tough and tease each other and sometimes we even have very loud arguments! But that does not mean that we don't love each other."

"Alright, everyone off to bed" ordered Dr. Director. "We have a big day tomorrow; I want all you ladies up and in the kitchen by 0800 sharp."

Ron said "Aw but Wade and I had plans for Saturday! We were going to a convention with K.P's cousin Larry and Felix."

"Ron are you one of the ladies?" asked Dr. Director. "You can go to your convention but keep your Kimmunicator on you at all times."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Shop till they Drop 

Landing her jumper jet in front of the Possible's home Dr. Director turned to Kim and said "Well go see if your mother is ready!"

No sooner had Kim stepped off the plane then her mother walked out the front door. Mrs. Dr Possible gave Kim a hug and a kiss then shooed her back on to the plane. She then climbed into the co-pilots seat and turned to Dr. Director saying

"Lieutenant Dr. Anne Possible reporting for duty ma'am" and snapped off a crisp salute.

Returning the salute Dr. Director answered "Welcome aboard lieutenant."

Then turning in her chair Dr. Director instructed everyone to buckle up and prepare for lift off she then radioed to the Middleton airport giving them their flight plans and requested clearance. As soon as she was cleared with Anne's help she lifted off then piloted the plane to thirty thousand feet. Handing the controls over to Anne, Dr. Director got out of the pilot's seat and walked back to Shego sitting down next to Shego and then taking her hand she said.

"Anne and I wanted to do something very special today for your wedding so we decided to take you shopping to get whatever you needed. I was hoping that you had not picked out your wedding dress yet because Sam and I want to buy it for you. We also want to help pay for the wedding just as if you were my daughter. You do know that Will is like a son to me and I have known him most of his life; even though I haven't known you as long I still feel very close to you and think of you as a very good friend. In fact I feel closer to you than I am to my own sister. So won't you please let us help you with the wedding? I promise I won't try to run the show, besides I think that that is going to be Kim's job!"

Shego looked about the plane and everyone was just beaming at her Shego's first instinct was to say no she had plenty of money and didn't need the help paying for the wedding, Will and her had already decided to keep it a simply affair. But one look at all of her friends pleading faces and she knew that to say no would hurt their feelings. Besides she really liked the idea of having all of their help.

Taking a deep breath Shego said "What can I say? I don't know what I have done to deserve friends like you. Sometimes I feel like it I am in a dream and I'm afraid that when I wake up I will be in Drakken's lair having to listen to one of his stupid plans to take over the world. Betty, I know that your offer comes from your heart but I have lots of money that I have invested over the years and Will and I was planning on having just a small wedding."

"We know that you have plenty of money. And I have already talked to Will about the wedding and he told me that if I could talk you into a little more elaborate affair that would be all right with him."

"Shego, hopefully you will only get married once and ever girl deserves the wedding of her dreams. We just want to help you realize your dreams even though you don't think that you deserve it. Besides Mom and Betty need practice for Sarah and I, and you make a good guinea pig" said Kim.

"Oh yea princess, that's going to make me want to let them help, so they can get it right for your wedding to Stoppable."

"The point is Shego that you have lots of people that care very deeply for you and Will. We just want to show you how much that the two of you mean to us. You could run off to Las Vegas to get hitched in the little white chapel if that's what you really wanted to do. But we would still have a party for you when you got back so you might as well give in and let us throw you a wedding that would make J. Lo jealous" said Betty.

Burying her face in her hands Shego was trying to think of all the reasons why she wanted a small wedding but they all seemed so petty she then realized that she was crying. Damn it, she hated feeling so emotional but she couldn't help it. Finally giving in she looked up saying,

"Okay you win but just remember that all I wanted was a small ceremony, but I just can't say no to you people. I just have one question though, when did Anne learn how to fly a jet?"

The shopping trip was like a dream come true for Kim, first they went to the world's largest shopping mall and practically ran through all of the stores they had to make three trips out to the jet to dump off loads. Then it was back in the jet and off to New York City to a bridal shop in the garment district that belonged to a collage friend of Kim's mother. All the attention and gorgeous gowns overwhelmed Shego; she almost fainted when she saw the price tags. Betty reassured her that money was no object for her and Sam so she should stop looking at the tags! Kim and Yori were as giddy as two teenager girls could be having a great time just dreaming of their future weddings. Just for fun Kim snuck into a dressing room and came out with a wedding dress on.

When Anne saw her she cried out "No not yet Kimmy! You're still my baby and I am not ready to let you go yet, so get it off!"

Relaxing on the flight back home Shego was beside herself. Not only did she have a great time with her friends shopping, but she did find a dress that was perfect. Anne's friend did the alterations for her while they waited and she was bringing it home with them. Kim and Yori were still acting like a couple of teenage girls, and Sarah was curled up in Kim's lap sound asleep. Shego got up, and then walked into the cockpit to thank Betty and Anne for everything but when she got there Betty was on the radio and she overheard her saying

"Great, have the surveillance team call in the local authorities and raid the house, but make sure to warn them about possible booby traps and call me back as soon as you can get a fix on the direction he's heading maybe we can figure out where he is going and beat him there."

As soon as Dr. Director landed the jet at Global Justice everyone ran to the control room. Dr. Director yelled out "Report where is he heading?"

Agent Joe Sanders turned to Dr. Director then said "He's coming here he has not deviated from his flight plan; and he is just now requesting landing clearance and final approach vectors."

Turning to Anne, Betty said "Call your husband and have him get the kids to the Wannaweep safe house now! Tell him not to take any chances or to look like he's running away. Ron, call your parents and get them there also."

"Okay said Ron but it will take them at least five or six hours to get there, they're in Las Vegas."

"Okay, then never mind! Will, you need get into makeup as Dr. Possible. Yori you get dressed as Kim, the Go twins will dress like Kim's brothers, I will go as Anne, and I want every one in flack jackets."

Why can't I just go as myself, and what makes you think that he is coming after me?" asked Kim.

"Because you have not fully recovered from your wounds and the last time I talked to him he said that this time it is going to be closer to home and even more personal. Also he now considers you a threat! We do this right and it ends tonight! Kim your place is in the control van just like we have been practicing; you and Wade will run surveillance and back up if we need it. Okay everybody lets get a move on it, I want everyone at the Possible's house and ready in 10 minutes."

Wade and Kim were in the control van that was parked in her neighbor's garage; Wade had Kim's house so well wired that they could see almost every inch of the place and all around the outside. Inside everything was set in case Hardtack did show. Will Du looked just like her dad, Dr. Director was dressed in her mother's clothing and had removed her eye patch, the Wego twins and Ron were playing a video game. Yori was dressed in Kim's clothes and sitting on the couch as close as to Ron as she could get. About an hour had past when a large delivery van pulled up out front of the house and a man got out, then walked to the front door. From Kim and Wade's position they could see several men climb out from behind the van and run around the house.

Talking into her headset, Kim said "Okay everybody get ready, they're here. It looks like he brought an army with him. Yori, his ninja is crouching just under the living room window so be ready for him and get your hands off my man."

The doorbell rang and Will answered it, the man said "Package for Dr. James Possible!"

"I'm Dr. Possible" Will responded. The man pulled out a gun shooting Will dead center in the chest, knocking him over backwards slamming him into the wall.

At that instance the living room window was shattered as the ninja lunged though it and at the same time several windows in the house were smashed as armed men rushed inside. However the men were not expecting to go up against well trained Global Justice agents and soon paid the price for their mistake. Shego was in Kim's room when four men attempted to jumped in though the window. Three of them never set foot inside the house and the fourth one paid dearly as he flew back out the window landing 30 feet from the house on his head.

"Shego get downstairs Will has been hurt and they are out numbered and surrounded" Ordered Kim thought her com link.

Bruce Hardtack looked around realizing that it was a trap he turned to flee but found his route blocked by Dr. Director. Standing there with her hands across her chest just glaring at him then asked.

"Leaving so soon Bruce? Remember we have a date with the Russian justice system!"

Bruce just smiled at her saying "Betty how nice to see you again! But you don't really think that I would let you take me into custody now do you?"

Reaching under his jacket he yanked his gun free, but Betty was faster as soon as the gun cleared its holster she kicked it from his hands sending it flying across the room. Bruce then lunged at her; she turned away but was hit in the back and slammed into the staircase. Bruce then jumped on her pinning her arms under his legs then grabbing her by the neck he started to chock her. Looking into his eyes, all Betty saw was hatred!

Through clinched teeth he told her "You won't be taking me anywhere because you'll be dead!"

Shego was running down the stairs when she saw Betty being chocked she charged her fist with plasma then hit Hardtack with all her might just below his left arm in the ribs. She hit him so hard that he was lifted off of Betty, landing ten feet away on the coffee table shattering it to splinters.

Helping her up Shego asked "Betty are you alright?"

"Yes go check on Will, he was shot in the chest and needs to get to the hospital."

Finding Will lying on the floor unconscious Shego removed her gloves and quickly checked for a pulse; with great relief she found him still alive. Picking him up she carried him out the front door just in time to see the reinforcements arrive along with an ambulance. Shego was waiting at the back doors before the medics even had time to get out.

Five men dressed as ninjas, all had their swords drawn and ready surrounded Ron.

Ron just smiled at them then said "Bring it on boys."

Extending his hand his Lotus Blade appeared, then with all the speed and agility of a cheetah he pounced on them. Taken off guard and not expecting to run into the Chosen One, the ninjas started backing up and were soon backed into a corner then Ron dropped then one by one using his blue energy bolts.

Yori was in the living room by the fireplace going one on one with the ninja that attacked Kim, but she was not faring as well as Ron. It looked to Kim like she was going to lose the fight and Kim just could not take just sitting there and watch her friend get hurt. Grabbing a staff from off the wall of the van she jumped out telling Wade to call for reinforcements. Running as fast as she could she dove though the living room window just in time to see the ninja run his blade into Yori's mid section.

Yori realized that she was tiring out and the ninja was better with his sword than she was. She tried to reach out with her mind for Ron but he could not hear her or he was too busy himself. All of the sudden she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. Her left hand refluxed grabbing the sword trying to stop it from going any deeper; then it was yanked out. Dropping to her knees she looked up into the ninja's eyes then recognized her old school friend Fukushima! He was standing there with his sword drawn back ready to strike a decapitating blow when Yori spoke to him in Japanese,

"Fukushima! Why?"

Just then there was a shadow to her right and Fukushima disappeared. Kim dove at the ninja with all her might slamming him hard into the fireplace she then brought her staff down on his head so hard it broke into. Holding both pieces in her hands she just started to beat on him.

Fukushima was hurt and dazed by the relentless of the attack from this little girl. He had no choice but to retreat so he dove back out the window. Turning to Yori Kim grabbed her just before she fell over backwards.

Looking at her wound Kim told her "Hold on Yori, we'll get you to the hospital. My mother will take of you, your going to be all right!"

Then Kim turned on her headpiece calling for Hego; as soon as he got to Kim's side she ordered

"Take Yori and Will to the Hospital right now, and don't stop for anything."

Kim then picked up her sword giving Yori a gentle kiss on her forehead, then whispered in her ear

"I'll get that ninja if it's the last thing I do!"

Jumping back out the window she spoke into her mic again.

"Wade where did the ninja go that just jumped out of the window?"

"He's around the corner just under your back deck; he looks stunned."

Kim's blood was boiling, she ran around the corner so fast she almost ran head first into the ninja's sword but her blade turned into a shield protecting her from getting run though. Sliding to a stop she turned the shield back into the sword and attacked!

Bruce Hardtack had just recovered from Shego's hit when he saw Betty still rubbing her throat he jumped up and charged her, but this time Betty was ready for him. She dropped, kicking him square in the chest but the force of his charge knocked her backwards into the kitchen.

"Damn it", Bruce thought, "I'm better than her; I'm going to kill her" as he charged into the kitchen after her. But he came to a screeching halt because there was Betty with her gun drawn aimed at his chest.

"Not another step Bruce, it's over. Your men have been caught or have fled and you have no where to run, so put your hands behind your head then get face down on the floor."

Ron had just dispatched the last of his foes when he saw Kim leaning over Yori, then dive out the window. He ran to Yori just as Hego was picking her up.

Yori begged "Please Chosen One do not let Kim go after the ninja alone. It is Fukushima and he will kill her he was the best in the school with a sword! I am sorry that I failed you."

Giving Yori a kiss on the cheek Ron told her, "Yori you could never fail me or anyone else. It is not in you to fail, so please use all of your strength to heal because Kim and I need you! And don't worry about Kim; she's learned a thing or two about that sword of hers."

Turning on his mic Ron called Wade asking, "Where's Kim?"

"She's under the back deck fighting the ninja, Ron I think that you better hurry!"

Bruce was staring down Betty when he saw the Possible's butcher knives in their holder on the counter. Pretending to get on the floor like she demanded; he grabbed a chair throwing it at her, then dove for the knives.

Jumping out the window Ron ran around the house. He could hear the battle raging between Kim and Fukushima. Kim decided that she has had enough of this man and was going to end it here and now! Calling forth all of her powers from the Lotus Bloom she started to glow bright blue, her feet lifting off the ground; she then felt all of Ron's love and skills surge though her. She felt at peace, and with renewed strength she prepared to attack him again.

Fukushima could not believe what he was seeing. This girl had the Lotus Bloom that meant that she was the mate of the Chosen One! But she was not from the school, there for she should not have the right to such an honor. Yet she fought like no other he had ever fought before. He was sore and hurt and knew that if the mate of the Chosen One is here then, he must be here as well. Fukushima decided that if he were going to die he would make damn sure that the Chosen One would have to pick a new mate. Jumping over the girl he slashed at her head but cutting only air; then leveling his sword he charged. Kim ducked under his slash then when he charged she spun to her left. The ninja's blade barely scratched her side, spinning all the way around she drove her blade in a backward motion catching him in the back just below the ribs with such force it came out the other side.

Dropping to his knees Fukushima dropped his sword Kim then kicked it away, and then angrily demanded.

"It ends here and now! Remove your damn mask so I can see your face before I remove your head!"

Bruce grabbed two butcher knives, throwing them at Betty. Ducking the first knife Betty fell to the floor when the second one caught her left shoulder knocking her over backwards. Bruce then grabbed another knife with the intent of finishing her off but just as he reared back to throw it, Betty shot him hitting him square in the chest. Looking down at the hole in his coat the blood already staining it dark red he stared at Betty in disbelief as he collapsed to his knees, he said.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to live a long and happy life together then die of old age! I'm sorry that it had to end this way, I really did love you, but I could not stand what you did to my baby girl and why she was taken away from me."

Betty stood up pulling the knife from her shoulder she walking over to Bruce then kicked the other knives away.

"It didn't have to end this way; all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. All I ever wanted was for you to come back to me so we would have had each other to work though the grief of losing her. Did you know that I got married and had another daughter? Did you know that for the longest time I prayed for you to return? Did you know that until you kidnapped Shego's brothers I still had hopes that someday, somehow we would find each other again? Now when I look at you all I feel is sick to my stomach. All the years I wasted crying and praying over you, you did not deserve my love! And I will not waste another second crying over you again!"

Looking up at Betty in a weak voice Bruce said "I'm sorry I was a fool;" he then collapsed to the floor dead.

Ron rounded the corner just in time to see Kim stab Fukushima in the back and him dropping to his knees. Just as Kim looked like she was about to cut off his head Ron yelled

"NO! Kim don't do it he is not worth it! He has been defeated, that is something that he will have to live with while he rots away in prison."

"He killed Yori; he deserves to die!" Kim yelled back.

"No, Yori is alive and already at the hospital and you know she would not want you to kill in her name."

Just then several more Global Justice agents rounded the corner behind Kim. Dropping her sword to her side, she let the agents take Fukushima into custody and hall him away.

Recalling the Lotus Bloom back to her neck Kim dropped to the grass. Suddenly she was very tired and hurting. Ron sat down next to her; wrapping his arms around her he told her.

"It's all over Kim we won and I am so proud of you. I know what it's like to be in the heat of battle and not finish off a defeated foe. But you did the right thing because if you had killed him out of anger you would have never be the same again and even Sensei could not help you then."

Kim then buried her head into Ron's shoulder and broke down and started crying.

After a few minutes Wade started calling out for reports. "Dr. Director this is Wade do you need assistance?"

"No Wade she said, I do need a stretcher for Bruce and we need to get a cleanup crew in here ASAP. How is everybody else?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Aftermath 

Arriving at the hospital Kim and Ron found out that Dr. Director and Yori was still in surgery, and Will was in the cardiac care unit. Checking on Dr. Director first; they were relieved to find out that her wound was not life threatening and she would be out of surgery soon.

Then going to the observation deck of the operating room to that Yori was in they found that her stomach wound was already closed and Kim's mother was working on Yori's left hand. Turning on the speaker Kim asked her mother how Yori was doing.

Without looking up Mrs. Dr. Possible said "I don't have time to explain right now. I'll look you up when I'm though, so why don't you go to CCU and keep Shego company!"

Finding the cardiac care unit and locating the bed Will was in only took a few minutes, but the curtains were drawn around his bed, peeking though the curtains Kim saw Shego standing at the head of the bed with her back turned toward her; gently stroking Will's hair and talking very softly to him. Kim entered through the curtain then, gently laid her hand on Shego's shoulder. As soon as Shego turned to face her Kim she saw that Shego had been crying and when Kim looked at Shego, what she saw startled her so, she involuntarily jumped and pulled away. Shego put her fingers to her lips shushing Kim then pointed toward the door. Shego then gave Will a kiss on the forehead and without saying a word lead Kim and Ron to the waiting room. Locking the door behind her Shego turned to them with tears in her eyes explaining.

"Will's going to be all right, he has a fractured sternum and badly bruised tissues around his heart but he'll live!"

Kim and Ron both broke into big smile's; giving Shego hugs but the worried look on Shego's face stopped them from celebrating.

Forcing Kim to ask "Is there something that you're not telling us?"

Turning away, Shego took a big breath then started talking.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, when I found him lying there I was so scared I had hard a time breathing and after we got here, while he was being checked over all I could do was set in the waiting room pacing and crying. I felt so weak and powerless, I never hurt so much I my life! God! Kimmy, I didn't know what to do! I hate feeling that way! I just don't think that I'm cut out for this; I'm calling off the wedding! I love him, but I just can't stand the idea of losing him this way. I think it's better to not care than to hurt like this."

Ron walked up behind Shego and turned her around to face him then wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight while she cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes she tried to pull away but he held tight. Then putting his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to his using his shirtsleeve to dry her tears; he gently kissed her on the lips.

"What you are feeling is love! And it is a good thing! For the first time, in a long time you are scared that you might lose someone close to you. Believe me when I tell you that I know exactly how you feel; and it does hurt, nor does it ever get any easier! But to leave Will is not the answer, not now, not this way, not when he needs you most! That's what Hardtack did and it drove him mad. He died a bitter, lonely, spiteful man by the hands of the woman that he claimed that he once loved! Will is going to be fine and so will you! All you need to do is let the ones that love you, help you any way we can and Shego if that means just letting you have a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to or help make your meals, to planning your wedding, your friends and family will always be there for you, if you let us!"

Looking at Ron Shego asked "Kimmy, when did this man of yours get so damn smart?"

"Turns out that he's always been that way Shego, he has always been my rock and guiding light. You and Drakken knew it before I did, don't you remember?"

Pulling away from Ron, Shego bowed her head then tearfully started saying, "Ron I owe you the biggest apology of all. All those years that we fought, Drakken and I called you a buffoon and a weak loser because you sometimes yelled and ran away! But you were always there for Kim when she needed you and most of all you never let her down. I know there were times that we hurt both of you badly! Things that we did were very cruel. We were so wrong; you weren't weak or a buffoon, you are the strongest person I have ever known! To be able to stand by Kim all that time while she searched for love somewhere else, even falling for a drone! I hope someday you have it in your heart to forgive me."

Looking deep into her eyes he told her "There is nothing to forgive"

Then taking her in his arms again; kissing her forehead he continued.

"The day you saved Kim's life was the day I forgot about all the pain, I forgave you and fell in love with you! I will always be there for you, like Kim I will lay down my life to save yours if so needed."

Putting her hand on Shego's shoulder Kim asked "So how are you feeling now, still thinking about running away or are you going to let us help?"

"No" (wiping her eyes) "I'm not going to run away! Ron's right, it was just my head trying to overrule my heart again! But this time I'm going to do what my heart tells me and that's I do love that man and I will stick by him as long as we live." Then with a sly smile she added "However I am feeling something else that I don't like."

"What" asked Ron?

"Hungry! We didn't get the dinner Betty promised us, remember."

"Me too", said Ron. "Ah Kim the only thing that tastes worse than school cafeteria food is hospital cafeteria food! Can I use your car to go to Bueno Nacho?"

Giving Ron her keys; Kim warned him "Don't scratch her and don't spill any pop! In fact don't buy pop, we'll get that here! Just beep us when you get back and we'll meet you in the cafeteria." With a quick kiss Ron was off on a run like his life depended on it.

"Great we forgot to tell him what we wanted" Kim said! Just then her Kimmunicator beeped and it was Ron asking her what they wanted to eat.

After giving their order the girls returned to the CCU to check on Will and found Kim's mother there reading over his chart looking very tired. Kim gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek then asked

"How is Yori doing, is she going to be all right?

"Yes dear she's going to be fine the stomach wound was not as serious as it could have been but she almost lost her left hand! It looks like she saved her life by grabbing the sword and stopped it from going any deeper in but when it was yanked out, it almost sliced her hand in two. She may never get full use of it again; and it will never have the strength she had before. She's in recovery where she will be sleeping the rest of the night. There is no reason that you can't go home to get some rest."

Shego said "You're the one that looks like you need the rest Doctor!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately young lady?" asked Anne "But your right, I am exhausted after running my legs off shopping all day then this; I am not as young as you two so I'm going home to bed."

"Ah no mom, actually you have to go to the safe house. Our house is kind of a mess right now and it will take a few days before Global Justice can get it repaired."

"Oh just great, why do all of your foes have to trash our house!" Then with a sigh she said "I'm sorry Kimmy, I didn't mean to snip at you. It's just that I'm tired, and it does seem that our house has been rebuilt so many times in the last few years that the local lumber yards and builders are getting rich off of us."

Shego suggested "Anne why don't you come to the cafeteria with us and get something to eat; then Ron can take you home to get some clothes on the way to the safe house. I think that Kim and I will be staying the night here and I know that Betty will feel better if she knows that someone is at the house that Sarah knows besides your boys."

Kim was sitting next to Yori's bed reading her teen magazine when something brushed her hair. Turning around she saw that Yori was awake and smiling at her.

"My heart is glad that you were not harmed! Did Master Stoppable-san arrive in time to help you with Fukushima?"

"Yes, Ron got to me in time, but not to save my life, it was Fukushima that needed saving. He came very close to losing his head! And He was wounded much worse than you. He will have a long time to think about his chosen life style." Smiling at Yori Kim added "Yori I was all so worried about you and the first words out of your mouth was your concern for me. You really are a very special person and I am very glade to have you in my life. But right now all I want you to do is concentrate on healing! Remember we signed you up for college with Ron and me and you are a now very important member of the team and my friend!"

Dr. Director was lying in bed trying to get some much needed sleep but every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Bruce's hate filled accusing eyes! Realizing she was not going to get any rest she decided that she would go down to the hospital cafeteria to get something to eat. Putting on her hospital robe, then making her way to the elevator she was lost in thought when the elevator doors opened and several men in suits stepped off asking her to please step back. Looking up she saw a man carrying a large flower arrangement. Thinking how beautiful they were, she wondered who they were for. She then heard someone call her name; and looking up at the man behind the flowers she saw it was Sam!

"Betty, what on earth are you doing out of bed" he demanded.

Smiling at him she answered "I just thought that I would walk around the hospital to see how many names and phone numbers of cute doctors I could get to add to my little black book!"

Stepping up to her he gave her a kiss and said "Oh no you don't I'm the only number you need, and I have the power to have any doctor that you even try to date reassigned to the South Pole. Now back to your room young lady! Or do I need to carry you to your bed?"

"No I can walk, but I really was heading to the cafeteria for something to eat, I kind of missed dinner tonight."

Turning to one of his agents, he ordered "Go find her something to eat and bring it to her room."

Then turning back to Betty he offered his arm "Shall we retire to your room?" With a big smile Betty gave him a kiss then they walked arm in arm back to her room.

A few days later Kim was sound asleep in her refurbished bedroom when she found herself standing in the courtyard back in Yamanouchi! Looking around to the now familiar scene and taking in the beauty of the surrounding countryside she was surprised to find Hirotaka not Sensei standing behind her.

"Hirotaka! What's going on, where's Sensei?"

"Please forgive me Miss. Possible-Chan, I did not mean to startle you or cause you any reason to be upset! Sensei does not know that I have contacted you this way, but I assure you my intentions are honorable. Please sit so we can talk; I have much I wish to tell you and many questions that only you can answer."

Setting down on a bench Kim said "If this is about Ron and me coming to the school, we have already decided that we would come here after we are though with high school this summer!"

"No" said Hirotaka, "everyone at the school is already aware of those plans and are working very hard making preparations for your arrival."

"What do you mean preparations; I thought that we were just coming to finish our training."

"It has been a long time since the Chosen One has had a mate and there will be much celebrating and festivities upon your arrival. And as far as your training goes, I doubt that there is very much that we can teach you or Master Stoppable about the Lotus Blades except maybe on how to control your temper, but that is not why I am here. I am coming to you because I am in need of your help Miss Possible-Chan."

"You need my help, not the school?"

"Yes I need to beg a favor of you; I pray that you will conceder my request! It has come to my attention that Yori does not plan return to Yamanouchi and I was hoping that you might help me talk some sense into her, and convince her to return."

"I'm sorry Hirotaka but I can't do that! Yori now works for Global Justice; and she is a member of Team Possible and my friend. She made the decision to join up to help fight evil with Ron and me on her own. She felt that she could do more that just teaching at this school or by becoming someone's consort. But I think that your asking for help bringing her back is more of a personal matter than what's best for her or the school isn't it? Do you love her? And does she know?"

Hirotaka bowed his head collecting his thoughts before answering. "It is true that I miss her company but we are just friends. We never had a romantic relationship, I was thinking of the school when I asked for your help!"

"Hirotaka, Yori has made her choice but she will be coming back from time to time. In fact she will be returning this summer with us. You will have until that time to search out your feelings for her, to let her know what she means to you. If you don't then she may never know how you feel and she will be lost to you forever without ever knowing or given the chance at the happiness that Ron and I have. If you miss her so much and realize that you feel more that just friendship for her; then don't wait. Come to Middleton, tell her in person! Don't do it this way, but be prepared to accept the fact that she wants to live her life and might not be ready to settle down."

"Thank you Kim for your honest and thoughtful answer, I will give it some thought in the next few days. But don't be too surprised if I show up knocking on your door since I understand that is where she is staying. Goodbye for now Miss Possible-Chan, please give Master Stoppable-San my best wishes and tell Yori that I miss her."

The End

Authors Note: Ok everybody I need reviews to know how I did with this story so please send them in, even ones telling me what I could have done better, it really is the only way I am going to learn.  
My next story in this series is called Dr. Possibles Quest and it is my second favorite story because it is a cross over between my two all time favorite shows one from my childhood and one from today but you will have to read to find what the other show was and of course keep sending in those reviews and thanks for all the ones I already have.


End file.
